


Maszk nélkül?

by Szim



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, de muszáj volt, eredetileg nem akartam kiírni a shippet, hiába lenne jó meglepi, meglepi, mert amúgy senki se kattintana rá, olvasd el és meglátod
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Ashkore néha nagyon utálja Leiftant a hülye ötleteiért. Máskor viszont... hálás érte összességében...





	Maszk nélkül?

A maszkos férfi Leiftan egy újabb remek ötlete keretében megivott engedelmesen egy kétes eredetű bájitalt, aminek hatására összement akkorára, mint egy közönséges muzaróz.

Most, így, némileg sérült büszkeséggel utazott az aengel kabátjának belső zsebében, akaratlanul is szemezve mecénásának fedetlen mellkasával. Ennyire sohasem akart közel lenni a férfihez, de mit volt mit tenni, ha egyszer ez volt a küldetése? Azt ő maga sem tagadhatta, hogy így azért tényleg nehezebb őt észrevenni, és ezáltal sokkal hasznosabb lehet a jelenlegi helyzetben.

Igen, a mostani szituáció nagyon faramucinak ígérkezik. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez a nap is eljön, de az egyik Gárda vezetője csatlakozni akar hozzájuk. Noha ez remek lehetőség lenne az ügyüknek, annál több kérdést vet fel. Miért akarna Eel Gárdája ellen fordulni a férfi? Roppant gyanús... Mert ugye felmerül, hogy nem csak kém-e.

Gondolatainak fonalát az szakította meg, hogy Leiftan látszólag sietősebbre vette a tempót, mert gyakrabban és fájdalmasabban ütődött neki a férfi kemény mellkasának. Most nagyon utálta őt az eszement ötleteiért, de mivel azok általában be szoktak jönni, így egy szava sem lehet. Gondolta Lance, hallgatta Ashkore, s ellenezte csendben, rosszalló pillantással a Sárkány. Már nem is tudta melyik igazából ő. Néha teljesen úgy érezte magát, mint egy vállfa, aki mindig azt ölti magára, amit épp kell...

Hirtelen hangokat hallott. Elkezdte hegyezni a fülét, hogy a hangos szívverés-zihálás kombó mellett ki tudja venni mit mondanak.

– ...majd gyere ide, beszédem van veled! És... – volt, ami eljutott a tudatáig. Ez nem hangzott túl jól...

Ezután pár perccel Leiftan megállt, majd szétnyitotta a kabátját, így Lance magára öltötte a sisakját, és várta, hogy kiemeljék a zsebből.

– ...ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem engeded, hogy bármi baja essen – hallotta az aengel hangját. Vajon ezek meg kiről beszélnek?

– Ez csak természetes, uram – hallotta érkezni a feleletet.

– Helyes – majd, az a véletlen egybeesés, hogy ezután vették ki a zsebből, hirtelen meg is szűnt véletlen egybeesésnek lenni, mert rádöbbent, hogy róla folyt a szó. Ez haraggal töltötte el. Lehet, hogy most épp elfér egy tenyérben, de ettől ő még ugyanaz a harcos marad, egy sárkány!

Leiftan egy gyors, látszólag erőltetett, noha őszintének szánt mosoly rávillantása után áthelyezte Ashkore-t egy másik tenyérbe, ami több, mint valószínűleg ahhoz a személyhez tartozott, akivel korábban szót váltott. Tehát akire rá lett bízva szégyenszemre. Ha eddig maradt is volna bármi a méltóságából, na az most szállt az esti szellővel a semmibe.

Mentálisan sóhajtott. De ez most nem csak róla szólt. Most nem lehet önző. A küldetés az első.

Bár, érdekes, mert eredetileg az volt a terv, hogy Leiftan velük marad, hogy egyezkedjenek, és hasonló fontos és verbális dolgok, majd együtt felállítanak pár csapdát... Most mégis itt hagyja őket. Valami olyan jöhetett közbe, amire egyikük sem számított... Az ilyesmi sosem jó dolog, most is furcsa, szorító érzést keltett Lance gyomrában, torka kiszáradt.

Nézte, ahogy távozott a férfi, majd felemelte a fejét, hogy szemügyre vegye új szövetségesüket.

Az elf kék haja tényleg olyan rikító volt, mint amire emlékezett. Elvigyorodott. Ez még akár mókás is lehet... Hisz neki annyira előnye van, hogy tudja ki a másik, míg az nem tudja, hogy mi rejtőzik a maszkja alatt.

Mielőtt bármit is tenne, meg kell győződnie arról, hogy Ezarel komolyan gondolja ezt az egészet.

Nem lehet kém...

Legalábbis, ezt szerette volna hinni, de miután eljátszotta a saját halálát, már nem igazán lehet felelőtlen, különben neki tényleg lőttek.

De, nem lenne önmaga, ha nem használná ki a helyzetet, szóval felfutott az elf kezén, és a vállán megállva összeborzolta a férfi haját. Nem is csalódott: a várt reakció azonnal érkezett.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? – Fogta meg a grabancánál Ezarel a kis maszkost.

– A hajad annyira puha... – érkezett a felelet.

– Hogy... mi? – hökkent meg az elf. Erre nem számított.

– Csak teszteltem, hogy tényleg te vagy-e. Rá se ránts. Szóval, miért is érezted úgy, hogy csatlakozol hozzánk, és miért kellene megbízzak az adott szavadban? – Váltott a pillanat töredéke alatt komolytalanból komollyá Lance hangja.

– Egyrészt, mert ha Miiko megtudja, hogy kikkel vagyok, és épp mire is készülök, legkevesebb lenyakaz, szóval nekem sem érdekem ezt az ő tudtára adni, nem vagyok szuicid – vigyorodott el az elf halványan – az oka pedig megvan. Nem hiszem, hogy sok közöd lenne hozzá... De gondolom, nincs sok választásom... – sóhajtott fel. – Volt egy férfi az életemben, aki meghalt a Gárda miatt, és a halála értelmetlen volt. A Szikrázók inkompetenssége miatt volt az egész. Na akkor kezdtem el megkérdőjelezni a dolgokat. Aztán pedig minden jött magától... úgy sejtem nem kell ecsetelnem, hogy miket lehetett megtenni az orruk előtt, hiszen ezek jó részét te csináltad... – vigyorodott el újra keserédesen.

Lance teljesen meg volt hatva. Erre szinte nem is számított. Ez sokkal több volt, mint amit valaha is megálmodhatott volna kívánság gyanánt. Most már nem félt attól, hogy az elf nem mondott igazat. Ismerte annyira, tudta, hogy mikor beszél a szívéből. És végül is, rettenetesen szórakoztatta a helyzet iróniája. Elvégre majdnem teljesen egészében ő volt a oka a férfi pálfordulásának. Őmiatta kezdte el újragondolni a megszokott kis életét, és őmiatta bosszankodott annyit, hogy eljusson idáig.

Ashkore büszke volt magára, úgy, mint még soha ezelőtt.

– Hiszek neked, Ezarel. – Kis hatásszünetet tartott. – Akkor azt hiszem ideje megtudnod, ki is vagyok. – A vigyort még az elf is hallotta a hangjában, melyet a maszk is tompított.

A sárkány kínzóan lassan, de végre megszabadult a sisakjától. S majdhogynem nevetni támadt kedve azon az érzelem-óceánon, mely Ezarel türkiz szemein hullámzott át a pillanat törtrésze alatt.

– T-te... hogy?

– Sosem voltam olyan ostoba, mint azt te szeretted volna. – Ez a mondat feltüzelte a haragot az elf szívében.

– Tudod te, hogy én miken mentem át miattad? Jobban gyászoltalak, mint az úgynevezett téged imádó testvéred! – Emelte fel a hangját Ezarel. Türkizei most viharos tengerhez hasonlítottak. Ashkore, mindig szerette benne ezt. Mert mondjon bármit a férfi, a szemei... csodálatosak, és kifejezőek, még ha szarkazmussal is takarózik verbálisan.

– Ne merj így beszélni velem. Kérj elnézést, most – morogta Lance, csak, hogy fenntartsa a látszatot. Nem adja meg ilyen könnyen magát. Ő is rettenetesen örült ennek a szerencsés viszontlátásnak, de... nem, ilyen egyszerűen nem fog az elf újra felette pöffeszkedni. Ha akar valamit tőle, akkor meg is kell dolgoznia érte, az Orákulum úgy segélje!

– Azok után, amiket tettél, TE kéred, hogy ÉN kérjek elnézést, mert ráddörrentem EGYSZER? – Kérdezte most már Ezarel is felemelve a hangját. Ő nem ezt a Lance-t ismerte. Ez Ashkore volt itt előtte. Hogy is felejthette el, hogy mostmár a kettő egy és ugyanaz? Sok ezt egyszerre megemészteni... De ha egyszer szereti... – Tudod mit? Nem érdekel. Elnézést. – Hunyászkodott meg az elf, hisz emlékezett milyen volt elveszteni őt egyszer... Nem engedheti meg magának még egyszer ugyanazt. Az teljesen tönkretenné.

– Helyes – mosolyodott el elégedetten a sárkány. Ezt már szerette. Előre is élvezte kapcsolatuk megújítását.

Aztán megenyhült. – Jól van, kedvesem, nem kell sírni. Itt vagyok. Életben. – Cirógatta meg az elf arcát.

Aztán gondolt egyet, és mivel a küldetést úgy tűnik napolniuk kell, gyorsan előkereste kis oldaltáskájából a visszafordító bájitalt, majd magába döntötte.

Ezarel nem kicsit lepődött meg, mikor egy életnagyságú Lance ült hirtelen az ölében.

A sárkány nem teketóriázott, megfogta az elf tarkóját, majd egy heves csókba húzta...


End file.
